This invention, in general, relates to a method of linguistic analysis and in particular relates to a method of determining the appropriate sense of words used in a sentence.
There is an unmet need using a computer implemented system to adequately identify the appropriate senses of words used in a sentence. For example, consider the two sentences “the table ate the pie” and “the dog ate the pie”. Linguistically, a subject verb object organization exists in both the sentences. Linguistically both sentences are correct, however semantically the first sentence does not make sense. There is a need for a computer implemented method and system to determine the correct correspondence of the senses of the terms used in a sentence.
Effective information retrieval requires a strong understanding of the content of the underlying information, i.e., the components of the sentences comprising the information. There exists a need for a system to improve information search and retrieval based on an understanding of the components of a sentence.